


Enchanted

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside game timeline, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Wataru was cute—the very definition of adorable boyfriend in Yuuto’s personal dictionary.
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Enchanted

It was supposed to be their usual midnight convo, really. Yuuto with his overwhelming assignment and Wataru who somehow still awoke, lazily ate his jelly on the other end of the sofa. It frequently happened after they moved into the Argonavis’ sharehouse in Tokyo. Although actually, Yuuto was a little bit curious about this Wataru. He meant—of course Wataru didn’t get any benefit from staying awake together with Yuuto especially when his college assignments are all done, did he? If any, what he gained was additional fat layering down in his stomach—well, just how much jelly he had slurped tonight?

But seriously, Yuuto couldn’t deny the fact that having his boyfriend accompanied him in his hard time like this was… very reassuring, and somehow cute.

‘He can’t leave me alone for real, huh…’ Yuuto stretched his body after finally managing to finish his report barely on time. The silent Wataru finally eyed him, the spoon hanging on his mouth. Yuuto beamed happily at the sweetly candid view of his mate.

“Thank you for staying awake with me today, Wataru!”

“Eeh—I’m just here to watch the movie, though.”

Wataru casually pointed out the TV in front of them. to be honest, he didn’t watch the show at all—that was why Wataru made himself busy with eating jelly instead. But of course he needed a reasonable reason in order to strengthen his reasoning, didn’t he?

After all, it would be a little bit hard to say he stayed here exactly because he was worried about Yuuto.

“Oh really? I don’t know that you are into this kind of… movie.”

Hah.

As Wataru turned his head to see the screen, the scene showed an intense make out scene between two people that seemed to be a couple—or not, or oh geez of course Wataru didn’t know. He didn’t properly watch it, right?

“It is not—”

“—even though we can easily do it for real instead of just watching.”

Oh.

Realization hit Wataru’s head. What an unfair exclamation—inviting him in a blatant way like this… Yuuto was really something else. Wataru paused to think for a bit. Let him analyze the situation. Yuuto had finished his report, the others had already slept, and they were secretly boyfriends anyway. Maybe he should reward him a little for managing to finish on his task.

“Well, Wataru?”

“It is not like you to wait for my answer instead of directly attacking me,” Wataru made a soundly indifferent comment. “A kiss is fine.”

“Yeah!!!”

“Just a kiss, Yuu—and keep your voice down.”

“Yeah...!”

Wataru sighed at Yuuto’s revision of saying yeah in a quieter manner. Silly—and partially fun to see since it was just so Yuuto-like thing to do. 

As Wataru’s sigh turned into a smile Yuuto took that as a sign to inch forward, approaching Wataru slowly while his hand managed to hold Wataru’s chin. The two boys stayed silent and stared at each other. Oh geez, Yuuto was rather different today. The way he intensely looked at Wataru, his touch on Wataru’s lower lips—was so gentle. Too gentle to the point that Wataru shuddered a bit at the sensation. Contrary with his usually spontaneous action, this Yuuto today seemed a little bit more…. What was it—enchanting? Sensual? What kind of words should Wataru use to describe this situation—

And before the dancing words inside Wataru’s head stopped spinning, Yuuto finally closed their distance.

The kiss felt like how Wataru knew it so well, so full with the very taste of Goryo Yuuto: lingering with citrus-like taste and slightly rough feeling of lips brushing. Very adorable—if not, he wouldn’t date Yuuto, after all. The long kiss almost seemed so chaste, before Yuuto press himself closer on Wataru, moving his mouth in such surprising manner that Wataru couldn’t help to flinch at the movement.

It was the moment when Yuuto took a small distance and called him name, the moment when Wataru realized that he had been closing his eyes shut for a while when they kissed.

“Wataru,” Yuuto’s voice sounded lower, huskier than usual.

“Y-yeah?” That was bad—so bad for his heart to the point Wataru stuttered himself on the answer.

“Open your mouth, I want to get in…”

Wataru’s ears went redder after hearing the blatant request.

“Ch—what—can you just do it without asking?? That kind of thing—we know that it is better to just do it so it won’t be too embarrassing, right????”

“But you didn’t.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t react when I moved to kiss you deeper just now.”

Eh, really—was he being too distracted? Or maybe, too enchanted?

“Uh—well? Just make me want to do it then…!?”

“Oh—is that what you mean by that?”

Yuuto’s eyes lightened again, as he took Wataru’s clumsy bait right on. Well, this way he wouldn’t need to know that Wataru failed to move because he was being taken aback by Yuuto’s touch. Totally safe, win-win solution.

…or not.

The next thing after that, Yuuto’s eyes quickly change from the glittering glow into another kind of spark. As he spent no time to continue his kiss, the brown haired man intensely attacked Wataru’s lips. It was bad—it felt too good. The way Yuuto kissed and nibbled at his lips made Wataru quickly melt into a poorly made pudding. He could no longer hold his moan, and of course Yuuto saw that as a defeated sign from Wataru. Without further ado, Yuuto invited himself inside of Wataru’s cavern.

Kissing Wataru never became a disappointment. Yuuto found it really adorable, every time Wataru tried to keep up with Yuuto’s tongue—attempting a duel even though the outcome was always obvious. They both knew that Wataru’s body was far more sensitive, after all. And the winning reward was always grandiose too. Wataru’s soft moaning noise always made a good ring of rhyme on Yuuto’s ears, the taste of fresh jelly left in Wataru’s mouth was refreshing, and of course—the way Wataru’s body jerked at every of Yuuto’s playful touch around his body is something that Yuuto would never get bored of.

Wataru was cute—the very definition of adorable boyfriend in Yuuto’s personal dictionary.

Especially when Wataru helplessly leaned on him like this, with a harsh breath desperately seeking for air after the intense session, hand all wet because he accidentally spilled his half-eaten jelly. Uh oh wait—probably Wataru would get mad at him after this…

“Yuu…!”

…yeah, right. It was his low voice tone of scolding mode.

“uh—yeah?”

“I thought I said that only kissing is fine.”

“Yep, you did. We did kiss, right?”

“Do I need to recite my sentence and give a stronger emphasis on the word ‘only’?”

“…I’m sorry for making you spill your jelly.”

Dating Wataru for a while of course made Yuutor realize about what thing that actually made Wataru upset. It was definitely about the wasted jelly, definitely.

As the addition, Yuuto grabbed Wataru’s wrist and licked his fingers and palm gently as an attempt to coax him and clean his hands. Wataru’s glare became weaker as he once again shut his mouth to hold his moan. Tsk, how could Yuuto know every of his sensitive part of body and the right way to arouse him?

When Yuuto pulled back, his usual smiled changed into a smirk instead.

“You are hard.”

“…whose fault do you think it is—”

“I can’t help it. Not when you are this enchanting.”

‘The one who is enchanting is _you_ , stupid.’ Was what on Wataru’s mind but instead he spoke back at his boyfriend with a retort:

“It is not like you don’t have a hard on too.” Look at that obvious bulge—hah, they were in the same boat here!

“Of course I am. How can’t I when I’m doing this and that with you?”

Duh. Yuuto’s honesty is sometimes embarrassing.

“Then, Wataru—”

As Yuuto inched closer, Wataru put both of his hands in front of his chest to stop Yuuto from coming closer.

“No—we have lecture tomorrow morning and the class schedule is really packed tomorrow—”

Yuuto didn’t say anything, only looked intensely at Wataru with his almost puppy like pleading gaze instead.

“Ugh—” Wataru hated it. Why did this man know the easiest way to make Wataru quickly give up on arguing?

“—at least not here.”

“Then mine—let’s go to my room.”

As Yuuto hurriedly tidied up his laptop and turned off the TV, Wataru gulped the moment he tried to stoop up.

…walking to Yuuto’s room across him might seem a little bit hard right now. Not because of the mental side or the readiness of his heart—well, to be fair he was already getting used to coming there with the purpose of doing… a little bit naughty thing boyfriends do, of course.

It was more on the technical side, given how his lower part of body ached agonizingly—as if screaming to be released from the crazy urge.

Both of them had to struggle just to walk inside of the room, all because of their throbbing arousal. Geez, Wataru hope nobody wouldn’t wake up and caught them creeping in a hilarious crab-like walking style in the middle of this long night.

**Author's Note:**

> ...why am I writing a smut fic??? Hah????? 
> 
> Idk--what should I say about this... I am way too productive lately(?)
> 
> I wanted to write cute bf fluff fic, and then in the middle it becomes BANG--and pathetically closed with humor narration. Idk what genre is this---
> 
> ...and yes this is a two shot. I'm sorry I'm such a dirty person o)-------( #y


End file.
